The Power of Four
by p3charmed4eva
Summary: DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T STARTED. IT'LL NEVER END. DONE WITH FF. IT'S OVER.
1. Chapter One

Summary: AU, Piper was kidnapped by demons as a child and eventually thought dead by even the Elders. When Paige was born They allowed Patty to keep her knowing the Power of Three still needed to be completed. What happens when they find out Piper was, for some reason, abandoned instead of killed?  
  
A/n: Hey, I hope you like this. I got really bored today and decided to write something so since the whole Paige coming reruns are on and I love Piper so this seemed like an obvious choice... I have good news! One, no Dan in this fic at all! Two, Leo is just their Whitelighter friend, he never got romantically involved with Prue, Phoebe or Paige! Three, you get to watch Leo and Piper get together under different perspective! And four, Prue doesn't die they find her another way! Piper doesn't own P3 of course, she actually owns Quake. Here ya go!  
  
-  
  
Phoebe sat at the kitchen table reading the Bay Mirror and drinking a cup of coffee. Prue had gone to a photo shoot and Paige was already at South Bay Social Service. Phoebe was working at home for the day because there had been a demon attack at about three o'clock in the morning and she was still waiting for Leo to get back from checking with the Elders.  
  
She flipped the page and sighed. What was taking him so long? As if on qui Leo orbed in, "It took you five hours?" Phoebe asked putting the paper down. "Sorry, I've told you before, time travels differently Up There." Leo said shrugging. "Yeah, I know, the demon?" Phoebe asked waving her hand.  
  
"Jaguars, they're kind of lower level demons that travel in packs." Leo said. "Jaguars, I'm sorry like the cat, or the car?" Phoebe asked sarcastically. "You said that it was alone?" Leo asked completely ignoring her comment. "Yeah," Phoebe said nodding. "That most likely means that it was trying to prove itself to join another pack." Leo said.  
  
"Why would it want to join another pack?" Phoebe asked. "Any number of reasons, witches could have killed off its pack." Leo said shrugging. "Did They say how to vanquish the pack?" Phoebe asked. "If They're right and it was on a test to join a pack, you shouldn't have to worry about them." Leo said.  
  
"What if they send others on test after us? I don't want to keep sticking coat hangers through them!" Phoebe said sharply. "I don't think they will, they know what you did to one of them, I doubt you have to worry about the others so calm down," Leo said before looking up. "I have to go." He said orbing off.  
  
-  
  
Piper sat on her couch as she watched TV. They had had a pretty big grease fire the day in the Quake kitchen so it was in definite need of repairs, especially a new stove, oven, and refrigerator. The restaurant was supposed to be shut down for about a month and Piper knew that this was not going to be good.  
  
Not only was she not going to have an income for a month, and she would have to spend all that money, she had nothing to do for a month. She didn't have anyone to help her or to hang out with for that matter. Piper had grown up in an orphanage after being abandoned. There wasn't even a clue to who her parents were because she had been found on the street at the age of three.  
  
When they found her she had amnesia or something because they said she couldn't tell them anything about herself. She was never adopted so after she was old enough she just left the orphanage. Since she really loved to cook she had somehow put herself through a culinary school and became a chef at Quake and when the owners wanted to sell it she persuaded them to sell it to her.  
  
Of course she had tried to find out some way to get to her parents but considering she didn't even know her own last name it wasn't that easy, the only reason she knew her first name was because it was embodied into the blanket she had been holding. And surprisingly there were more Pipers born in San Francisco than you would think. And for all she knew she could be from New York... It was times when she realized how alone she was that she wished she had a boyfriend. Piper had always been a romantic dreamer but she wasn't very good with guys. Of course she had had boyfriends before but she'd never found Him.  
  
She heard the phone ring and she picked it up. "Hello?" "Piper, its Julie." The person answered from the other line. Julie had been the only one of Piper's friends at the orphanage who hadn't been adopted so they were kind of close, though she moved to Los Anglos when she found out who her mother was. "I hope you called 10-10-987 or something." "Yeah, sure, I have good news!" Julie said happily. "Oh yeah, what?" Piper asked. "I'm getting married!" she practically shouted. "To Jim? Oh my God that's great!" Piper said grinning. "He proposed last night!" Julie said. "That's great Jul, I'm really happy for you." Piper said. "Thanks Pipe, so any guy in your life yet?" Julie asked. "No and by the look of things there isn't gonna be one..." Piper said sadly. "Piper don't give up hope, I have to go, I'm meeting Jim for lunch but I'll call you later with more details!" Julie said happily before hanging up.  
  
Piper put down the phone and sighed. It wasn't that she wasn't happy for Julie it's just that it didn't help her mood about being boyfriendless... "I need a cup of coffee." Piper said getting up and going into the kitchen. Unfortunately she was out of coffee so she grabbed her keys and went Starbucks.  
  
-  
  
Leo sat at Starbucks and pretended to read the paper. Really he was watching a women sitting at another table. Her name was Piper and she was his newest charge. Normally mortals wouldn't be given Whitelighters but the Elders had noticed some sort of magical aura around her. They said they hadn't seen anything like it before and they weren't sure what was going on, or they hadn't said what was going on anyway, it might be a lesson.  
  
He knew she looked familiar he just couldn't place her. He for some reason made him think of the Halliwell sisters. She had their traditional brown hair so he just figured that was what that was. Her name also seemed familiar though, Piper? Wait... Piper Halliwell! That was it, Prue had told him about her, the second Halliwell sister that had been kidnapped. Then it hit him.  
  
"Oh my God..." he muttered to himself as he hurriedly stood up and ran to the nearest ally way. He orbed away and reappeared at the Manor scaring Phoebe half to death. "Leo!" she screamed almost spilling coffee on her laptop. "Phoebe what's wrong?" Paige asked walking in the kitchen. "Good, Paige, we need Prue here, I have news." Leo said looking kind of worried and happy at the same time.  
  
"Phoebe, Paige?" Prue yelled from the front door. "In the kitchen!" Phoebe yelled looking at Leo. "You will not believe... Leo? What a demon?" Prue asked coming in the kitchen and seeing him. "Not exactly... Prue, your second sister, her name was Piper?" Leo asked kind of hoping it wasn't so he wouldn't open any bad memories for them if it wasn't her.  
  
"Yes, why Leo?" Prue asked. "I think I found her..." he said with kind of a dazed look. "Wait what? How, our mother and grandmother looked for God knows how long!" Paige said looking at him with disbelief. "And she was kidnapped by demons, why would they keep her alive?" Phoebe asked looking as disbelieving as Paige.  
  
Prue on the other hand looked shocked. She could barley remember her baby sister but she had dreams of her some nights and had small bits. "Prue?" Phoebe asked trying to see what she thought. "Leo... Are you - Is it... possible?" she finally got out. "I'm not sure but I think this is her, she's my charge and I think the Elders figured out who she was and gave her to me... I don't know though, They're all about lessons so I think you need to figure this out on your own." Leo said.  
  
"Why couldn't they figure it out then, and if this is a lesson then why not tell you, what lessons in it for you?" Phoebe asked. "I would tell you, okay, they know me and I would tell you up front because this is your sister." Leo answered. "Look, it can't hurt to try." "Got an address?" Prue asked finally. "Yes, she lives in your old apartment building." He said. "We'll go but you're going with us." Paige said.  
  
"I can't, if They didn't know I'm gonna be in trouble because I'm not supposed to tell you guys about my other charges so I'll be in a lot of trouble." Leo said. "Leo, don't give us that crap, your coming." Phoebe said as Prue grabbed her car keys and they ushered him out the door.  
  
-  
  
Piper heard someone knock on the door and got off the couch groggily. When she had gotten back from Starbucks she had been doing things for Quake like canceling shipment orders. She opened the door and saw three women standing there along with a man. "Can I help you?" she asked. None of the women answered her, they just stood there opened mouth. The guy must have noticed this because he quickly answered. "Hi, I'm Leo Wyatt." He said holding out his hand for her to shake. "Are you Piper Halliwell?"  
  
She took it and looked confused. "I'm Piper but I don't know about the Halliwell part..." she said not exactly sure how to answer him. Who were these people and was that her name, Halliwell? It did seem vaguely familiar... "Piper." The girl with short hair finally got out before hugging her.  
  
"Um... Who are you people?" Piper asked seeming confused. "Oh... I'm sorry, I'm Phoebe." The girl said seeming shaky. "And I'm Prue and this is Paige." The girl with almost black hair said looking as shaken up as Phoebe. "I still don't understand who you are..." Piper said looking at them still confused. "We're the Halliwells, and we think you might be our... sister." Phoebe said leaving Piper open mouthed.  
  
-  
  
They all sat in Piper's living room, Prue, Paige, and Phoebe on the couch and Leo and Piper each in chairs. Piper was still trying to let that she might have finally found her family in. "What about or parents?" she asked after a long silence. "Our dad left us a little while after you were kidnapped and our mom died a little while after Paige was born." Prue answered. "Wait, I was kidnapped?" Piper asked. "Yeah..." Phoebe said sadly.  
  
"Do you know who... or why?" she asked. "We never found out, infact we thought you were dead until... very recently actually." Prue said. "How did you find me?" Piper asked curiously. The girls all looked at each other trying to think of something but Leo spoke up. "I saw you in Starbucks and heard the guy at the counter say your name. You had the Halliwell hair and brown eyes so I thought maybe... Figuring out that you were an orphan made it that much more clearer." He said.  
  
"How did you find out I was an orphan?" Piper asked. "I did some digging, I work for South Bay Social Services." Paige said. "Oh..." Piper said satisfied. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Piper started wondering what if they weren't right. "How can we be sure your right?" Piper asked. "We could take a blood test." Paige suggested. "Actually it would be better if you took it with Prue or Phoebe because I would only be your half-sister."  
  
"Can we do that cause I've been looking for my family for a long time and I really don't wanna get my hopes up and then we figure out I'm not..." Piper said. "Same with us." Phoebe assured her. "We need to have it arranged somehow, but I really have to get to work, I'm already on edge with my boss." Paige said looking at her watch.  
  
"Yeah, Claire's gonna kill me if I don't finish my column." Phoebe said standing up. They traded off phone numbers and the sisters swore to call her when they got the test set up. Once they had left all Piper could do was sit on the couch and think. She never had figured out who Leo was to them exactly. Hum... I figure out who my sisters are and I think about the guy with them... she thought smiling. Knowing her luck though, if he wasn't family he would probably be married to one of them.  
  
She couldn't believe this was happening. Not a day went by when she didn't think about who her family was, if she would ever find them, why they left her and here in this one day she might have found answers to all those questions. She smiled praying that these were the people, that they were her family because if they weren't she would probably never find them...  
  
A/n: There it is, I hope you like it! It will turn into a sort of Piper/Leo story but it will also turn into a kind of sisterly story too. If I get enough reviews I will update very soon so please do so! 


	2. Chapter Two

A/n: Wow, thanks for all the reviews! I got more for that one chapter than I have on a six-chapter fic of mine! Lol, I'm kind of scared to put this chapter incase I like mess the fic up or something! Please keep reviewing!  
  
"Leo, what would that make us, ya know if she is our sister?" Phoebe asked curiously. "That would make you sisters Phoebe," Leo replied, not understanding the question. "No, I mean witchy wise. Like the Power of Four?" she asked. "I don't know, I don't think so..." Leo said thinking it over. "Would Piper have her powers?" Paige asked. The truth was that she was afraid that since Piper was the stronger sister she would lose her powers and the Power of Three would be Prue, Piper, and Phoebe.  
  
"Well, of course, her powers are her birth right, I'm just not sure that she'll be included in the Power of Three." Leo said shrugging. He glanced upwards, "I have to go." He said orbing out. "You think he actually goes to the Elders or do we just get on his nerves?" Phoebe asked. "Oh like he ever checks with Them, Whitelighters are supposed to know a lot of junk, why does he always have to ask about it!" Paige said grinning. "Okay, blood test is set up, I have to call Piper." Prue said walking in the kitchen holding a little card.  
  
"Hey, when are we gonna tell Piper about her powers?" Phoebe asked. "See, that's what I'm afraid to do because well, do you remember how reluctant Paige and I were to our powers?" Prue asked looking uncertain. "I guess, but maybe she'll be more like me and be kind of excited about them." Phoebe said hopefully. "Maybe but who in the right mind would want to have to put their lives in danger everyday?" Paige asked. "Wait, was that some kind of crack at me, I didn't want that part, I just liked the really cool powers idea, which isn't fair because you guys all got the good powers and Piper's is gonna be awesome too with the whole freezing time thing!" Phoebe said frowning.  
  
"Yeah, you know that could have come in handy many a time, why couldn't they kidnap you?" Paige asked smiling and pointing to Phoebe. Phoebe stuck her tongue out at her then got up and walked off. "When's the test?" Paige asked as Prue picked up the phone. "Next Tuesday, nine o'clock in the morning." Prue said dialing. "You're gonna take it?" Paige asked. "Yeah, I guess, I mean neither of you volunteered." Prue replied putting the phone up to her ear. "Hi Piper? It's Prue," she said as Piper picked up the phone.  
  
"Oh hi Prue." Piper said smiling. Of course Prue couldn't see this but she was really happy, after all she might have found the people she'd been looking since she was 15. "Um, ya know the blood test thing, I got one set up at Bay Hospital on Tuesday, 9 AM." Prue said reading off of the card to make sure she got everything right. "Okay, that's fine are you going to meet me there or Phoebe or Paige, whatever?" Piper asked. "I'll meet you outside at 8:55, how's that?" Prue asked. "That's great," Piper said happily.  
  
Meanwhile Paige was playing with the new blender unfortunately since she didn't have any clue to how it worked it, the top flew off and fruit sprayed everywhere. "Oh my God! Paige turn it off!" Prue shouted covering up the receiving end of the phone. "Prue, are you okay?" Piper asked sounding worried. Then as if they didn't have enough problems a demon shimmered in. "It's a jaguar, Leo said they would come back!" Phoebe shouted jumping in the air and levitating as it shot an energy ball at her. "Piper I have to go!" Prue said hanging the phone up and throwing it across the room with her power but it quickly recovered and shot an energy ball at her, which she deflected and sent at Paige on accident. "Energy ball!" Paige shouted before it could hit her. The ball materialized in her hand and she shot it back at the demon, which burst into flames.  
  
"Leo!" Phoebe shouted angrily. He orbed in and looked around confused. "What happened her?" he asked seeing the blender still going even though there was nothing in it, Paige and Prue covered in smoothie along with the room, some pictures knocked off the wall where Prue had thrown the demon, and a scorch mark on the floor. "One word: Jaguar." Phoebe said with a small fake smile. "Wait, they came back?" Leo asked. "No, only one of them did." Prue said getting a towel and cleaning some of the fruit off of herself.  
  
"Did you vanquish it?" Leo asked looking worried. "Yes," Phoebe said. "Oh great, that one that you vanquished is probably from a pack." Leo said frowning. "Wait, what's going on?" Prue asked. "The one you vanquished yesterday morning might have been trying out for that ones pack but that one might have been its friend or something." Leo said. "So we might have just sent the entire pack after us?" Paige asked looking a little pale. "You'll be answered soon enough..." Leo said looking unhappy.  
  
Piper sat on her couch pretending to read. Well she was actually trying to read it's just that her mind would wander back to her sisters. She wondered what would happen if it turned out they weren't her sisters but she also wondered what would happen if it turned out they were. How would that change things? The phone rang so Piper picked it up quickly hoping it might be one of them. "Hello?" she asked. "Piper? Hi it's Phoebe." Phoebe's voice answered from the other line.  
  
"Oh, hey Phoebe." Piper said, happy to hear from one of them. "Piper would you like to come to the house and hang out for a while?" Phoebe asked. "Of course, um... What's the address?" Piper asked. "1329 Prescott Street, do you know where that is?" Phoebe asked. "Yes, I'll be there in a little while." Piper said writing down the address on a memo pad. "See ya then." Phoebe said. They both hung up and Piper grabbed her car keys and walked out of the door.  
  
"Well done," the warlock complimented. "That was too easy." The other one said in Phoebe's voice before clearing it's throat and waving a hand over a wall. A giant image appeared of Piper walking up to a big pink Victorian, the Halliwell manor. "Once she seats foot in that house her powers will automatically be given to her courtesy of her grandmother's spell, then we can have influence on her..." the warlock said watching as Piper knocked on the door.  
  
A/n: Uh oh... That can't be good! Wanna know what happens? Then stay with me! Please keep reviewing! 


	3. Chapter Three

A/n: If I keep up with ten reviews each new chapter than that'll be awesome! By like 10 chapters I'll have a hundred reviews! Hey thanks for all of you that reviewed so far, please review so that I can have ten reviews each chapter!!! Here's chapter 3, hope you like!  
  
-  
  
Prue answered the door still covered in smoothie and she saw Piper. "Hey Piper, what are you doing here?" Prue asked looking a little cautious. This could be a demon, after all she didn't remember giving Piper the address to the Manor. "Phoebe called, she asked me to come over." Piper answered looking at her strangely. Prue laughed, "Don't ask why I'm covered in smoothie, it's all Paige's fault." She said before Piper could say anything.  
  
"I don't really want to know." Piper said smiling. "Yeah, do you wanna come in?" Prue asked motioning in. Piper nodded and stepped inside. She suddenly got this very bad feeling, and she felt a tingle up her spine. When Paige and Phoebe came around the corner she brushed it away. "See, notice Paige covered also because it is her fault." Prue said glaring accusingly at Paige. She rolled her eyes. "Hey Piper, what are you-" Paige started but she didn't get to finish that as an energy ball flew in front of her.  
  
Piper's eyes widened as she turned and saw kind of cat like creature. "I guess Leo was right!" Phoebe said quickly levitating as an energy ball flew her way. The creature saw Piper and smiled, "Ahh... The missing Halliwell has come back?" it said slyly as an energy ball formed in it's hand. "Sorry you won't live long enough to get to know your sisters." And before she knew it the ball of energy was coming at her.  
  
She screamed and threw her hands up to protect her face but it never came. When she looked up everything was frozen. The creature, the energy ball, everything except the Halliwells! She noticed another creature behind Paige with it's hand held out to throw an energy ball. "Paige look out!" she yelled pointing behind her. Paige turned and saw that jaguar and moved out of the way. They all looked in shock but Piper looked plain scared.  
  
"Piper can't come in the house she'll..." Leo yelled running out of the kitchen ran out of the kitchen and looked around. His eyes stopped on Piper. "Too late..." he said to himself. "What the hell is going on?" Piper asked just as everything unfroze. The jaguar that was aiming at Paige threw the energy ball, which hit the grandfather clock. (A/n: I don't think it could hit it from where they are but I find it interesting about how the clock magically returns each time and I don't mean the magically part sarcastically.) Prue flicked her wrist at a pen lying on the desk and sent it flying at full speed hitting the demon, which burst into flames.  
  
Piper tried to remain calm but just became overwhelmed and ran out the house. "Why didn't you tell us before?!" Prue asked Leo as if it was his fault. "I didn't know before, what I do know it that you need to vanquish those things or there will be more!" Leo said looking sort of hurt. "Look, I don't think Piper's gonna wanna talk to us much, maybe she should talk to Leo right now?" Paige suggested. Prue and Phoebe sort of shrugged.  
  
"I've gotta keep her from doing something stupid anyway..." Leo said orbing out. "Okay, Book." Prue said running upstairs with Paige and Phoebe following. "How are we supposed to vanquish them, is there like a spell that will wipe them out?" Phoebe asked as they stopped at the altar. Prue started flipping through the pages but they soon started turning themselves and stopped on a page that none of them had seen before.  
  
"Jaguars, low level demons live in packs of 10 never more, never less. Powers consist of throwing energy balls." Prue read. "Okay, any vanquishing thing?" Phoebe asked. "Potion, right here, we're gonna need six little of the vials." Paige said doing the math. "It said there are ten to a pack." Phoebe said confused. "Yeah but we vanquished three actually in the pack and if that one was trying out for that pack then a spot must have been open." Paige explained.  
  
"Well take seven in case we're wrong." Prue said writing down all of the ingredients and handing them to Paige. "You make it, I have got to develop some photos, Phoebe you do... whatever you do." Prue said running downstairs. "What's with her?" Paige asked. "I don't know, Grams told me once that when Piper was kidnapped Prue cried for days, you would think she'd be worried about her right now..." Phoebe said frowning.  
  
When Piper ran out of the house she didn't get in her car and drive away she just wanted to run. How could these people be her family, they all seemed to have special... gifts and she didn't, that's all there was to it, they weren't her family and she'd never have to deal with them again. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and she collided with someone. "Sorry." She muttered coldly not looking up before just walking off.  
  
"Ma'am!" she heard someone yell from behind her and when she turned around she saw a man walking towards her. "You dropped this," he said handing her her wallet. That's strange, she didn't even know she'd brought her wallet with her... "Um thanks." She said making the mistake of looking into his beautiful brown eyes. She suddenly felt magical, like she was under a spell and a thought popped into her mind: love at first sight. 


	4. Chapter Four

A/n: Yes, I so seriously suck for the whole Piper love at first sight thing but I dropped hints to why she felt that way, no idea if you got them but they're there and I won't tell you what they are, you'll find out why she did in this chapter anyway so whatever.

-

"Miss... Miss are you alright?" the man asked. Piper snapped out of her trance like state and nodded. "Are you sure Piper?" he asked concerned. Piper suddenly put her guard up, "How do you know my name?" "It says so right here, on your wallet." He said pointing to the inscription. "Oh..." she muttered as he handed it to her. She realized she was being way to over protective. "So you know my name, shouldn't I know yours?" she asked smiling.

"Eric, so Piper would you like to, I don't know, go get dinner?" he asked. "I would love to." She answered quickly. She wondered if he had felt the same thing she felt... "What about that little café that's not very far from here, I'm not sure what it's called." Eric said grinning a million-dollar grin. "Sure..." she said feeling weak in the knees. "Well my house is right there, we can take my car." He said gesturing to a house.

Piper smiled and nodded before following him over to the house and then the black car. They both got in and he waited until Piper looked out of the window before putting his hand up to the key hole and waving it making the car magically start. Then they backed out and headed towards the café.

"Hey!" a man yelled as he ran out of the house seeing his car backing out of his driveway. "Hey get back here!" Leo orbed into some bushes and walked out. "What's going on?" he asked the man. "Somebody just stole my car!" he said motioning to where his car had been.

Leo didn't bother with him he had the problem with finding Piper. He couldn't sense her, she was to new to her powers, but he knew she couldn't have gone far because he saw her car in the driveway. "She's must be a fast runner..." he muttered to himself. He saw the man who's car was stolen run inside, obviously to call the police. He realized that this was hopeless if he couldn't sense her so he orbed back to the Halliwells.

"Phoebe you have to scry." He said before he had even completely materialized. "Oh god Leo!" Phoebe shouted jumping. "Sorry, I lost her, you have to scry for her." Leo said. "Um, okay..." she said running upstairs to the attic and laying out the map then getting the crystal. Leo orbed away just as Phoebe was about to say they needed something of Pipers. "Great..." she muttered frowning but then Leo orbed back in holding something.

"What's this?" she asked as he handed her a blanket. "Something of hers, found it at her apartment." Phoebe looked at the blanket and saw it had Piper's name on it and the triquetra... Phoebe took it realizing and smiled. Each of them had had one of these, each with their names on it. She realized it wasn't exactly time to go down memory lane so she quickly started scrying.

-

"Thank you for dinner, and thanks for taking me home." Piper said as she and Eric stood outside of her apartment. "No problem, I really like you Piper." Eric said smiling. She looked into his beautiful eyes again and a warm feeling rushed over her. Then a bad feeling, a very bad feeling followed and made it hard for her to breathe. "Um... well good-bye." She said quickly running inside. She leaned against the door as the feeling went away and she took deep breaths.

"Damn it!" Eric whispered angrily from outside of her apartment he shimmered out and into the warlock den. "You failed, and I thought your little love eyed spell would work." The other warlock said not looking up from the giant screen that looked into Piper's apartment and showed her still leaning against the door. "Damn witch..." Eric muttered. "Don't worry, the forty-eight hour window will be open for forty-six hours, we have time." The warlock said making Eric grin evilly as he morphed into a demon and his beautiful brown eyes turned ugly and gray.

-

"Got it!" Phoebe shouted as the crystal landed. "Wait that's her apartment..." she said frowning. "I spend two hours scrying and I get that? I could have guessed that!" Leo rolled his eyes and orbed out and into Piper's apartment. He looked around and saw Piper leaning against the door. "Are you okay?" he asked causing her to jump up. "What are you doing here?" she asked seeing him. "I'm here to talk to you..." Leo said.

"How did you get in here?" Piper asked ignoring his answer. "I orbed." He replied. "Orbed?" she asked confused. He demonstrated and her eyes widened. "What the hell are you?" she asked shakily. "Whitelighter, kind of a guardian angel that watches over good witches." He told her. "Witches? Is that what They are?" she asked. "And you." He said making her roll her eyes. "Ha, I don't think so, I have never been able to move things with my mind or anything like that."

"You froze time." He said calmly. "That was me?" she asked in disbelief. He nodded causing her eyes to widen as she went over to the couch and sat. "But... I've never been able to do that before..." she said looking blankly at nothing. "You just got your power when you stepped into the house." He told her. "How... how does it work?" she asked. "I'm not sure, you've gotta find your trigger." He told her as he sat down by her.

"What's yours for your power?" she asked curiously. "Love." He answered smiling slightly. Piper found herself smiling back at him and her stomach did a summersault. "Piper I know this is a lot to take in but your sisters have been looking for you for a long time and they don't want to lose you again." Leo said gently. "But what if I don't want this, I mean I want my family I just... Well I saw those things..." Piper stuttered.

They sat there in silence for a little while, mainly because Leo couldn't think of anything to say. All the whitelighter training on talking to people and he couldn't think of one thing to say to her. "What were those... things, anyway?" Piper asked finally. "Demons." He answered making her go deathly pale. "D-Demons... Okay..." she muttered. "You know your sisters don't exactly love to deal with them either." Leo told her.

"So why do they?" she asked. "They like helping people and they get to this way." He said. "Look Piper, like it or not, the world needs good magic to help keep evil magic from taking over, your sisters are helping in that." There was another silence, like Piper trying to take everything in she'd let herself forget about over the past three hours. "Those demons, are they going to come after me?" Piper asked.

"Look, there are chooses, when you have your powers, demons will come after you, but your sisters could strip them for you and demons won't come." Leo told her praying that she would keep them. "They didn't have a choice did they?" she asked quietly. "No," he answered truthfully. "I guess, if this is my destiny..." she decided. He smiled and took her hand. She felt tingles up her spine and didn't completely hear him when he said he would take her to her sisters.

-

A/n: I'm stopping the chapter there just because I wanted to end it with a nice Piper/Leo moment! See you understand why she fell in love at first sight, but now that Leo's come she's completely forgotten about him! Thanks for all the reviews! I didn't quite make it to ten this time (six still isn't bad) but if you could help me make it to fourteen this time then you'll have made up PLEASE! And by the way I'm changing the title of the fic so if you can think of a good one put it in your review or email me or IM me, whatever.


	5. Chapter Five

A/n: Okay, so… it's been a while since I updated. A long while… As in, six months! But see, I actually got a life and it involved a really cute boy, normal friends, drugs (HEY, I don't do them, that was the depressing part of these six months because I had to deal with a couple of friends and a school of druggies), some parties and high school (as in getting into the most nationally recognized high school in Baton Rouge!) So see, I kind of got off track of everything and started concentrating on the real, scary, but absolutely awesome reality. I've found that it's a very depressing place but I've also found that I love it. I guess I didn't really think fanfics could have a place in my life anymore because they aren't reality and I was kind of afraid of going back into the little world I'd created for myself last summer. Now I'm not so afraid because I've realized that I actually do have a place in the world and I think I'm gonna be okay. I've also realized that every once in a while, escaping from reality will actually be a good thing as long as I keep myself in check with the world and don't block it off!

Now I know you all have just suffered (NOT) without me… And I suffered too. Ever since I stopped writing these fanfics I haven't been able to lose myself in thought like I used to could, and I really do miss that! So anyway…

I'M BACK!

Piper sat on the couch of the Halliwell Mansion. It had been a week since her sisters found her, since she'd found out she was a witch, basically since her life had flipped. She'd gotten to know Prue, Phoebe, and Paige a lot better since then. They'd spent every moment they had together trying to make up for the many lost years. Piper had spent maybe twenty minutes a day at her apartment the entire week. In fact, the sisters had stayed up until 3 in the morning talking since that day Leo had convinced Piper to embrace her powers. Piper slept in Prue's room with her every night, then Paige orbed her to apartment so she could change clothes.

The first three days, Paige had managed to take off work, unfortunately, due to a week-long trip to the Bahamas with a certain male friend named Derrick three months ago, she'd used seven of her ten vacation days. She might have cut work but seeing as how her witchy duties had her cutting work a lot as it was, she didn't think her boss, Mr. Cowan, would be very happy with that.

Prue and Phoebe, on the other hand, both had it much simpler. It was times like these when Prue had no regret, whatsoever, of quitting her job at Buckland's. She went to _415_ and had photo shoots or jobs, but the hours were great. Phoebe was also allowed to stay home and work on her column at leisure. Piper always sort of felt guilty when she was with Prue and Phoebe without Paige. It just seemed that Paige was acting sort of standoffish.

Piper couldn't imagine why and she felt sort of sad about it. After all, she wanted to know all of her sisters and couldn't see any reason why Paige wouldn't like her. Maybe she just wasn't all that likeable…

Her thoughts were broken by Phoebe. "Hey Piper, some guy is on the phone for you, he says his names Eric," she said handing her the cordless phone. Piper tried to think whether she knew someone named Eric when her mind suddenly went back. She thought about there date at the café but then her mind reeled back to when they were outside of her apartment, when she had the feeling, the really bad feeling… She tried to think why she had agreed to go out with him in the first place, and then she remembered another feeling. She thought it had been love at first site but now thinking about it, she realized it wasn't love, it was a… an allusion.

"Planet Earth to Piper, you gonna pick up the phone? Eric sounds hot," Phoebe said grinning suggestively. Piper shook herself out of the trance and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Piper, hi, I've been trying to reach you at your apartment all week," she could tell he was smiling that million-dollar smile of his.

"Uh… Yes, I haven't been there much, um… How'd you get this number?"

There was silence and she wasn't quite sure how she knew, but he'd stopped smiling. She suddenly put her guard on max. She heard a click and then a dial tone came on.

"Piper, sweetie, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked looking concerned. Piper stared blankly at her, "I don't know."

Suddenly, everything froze, including Phoebe. Piper was mesmerized. Had she done that? No, she couldn't have, she couldn't have frozen Phoebe… She had this weird feeling suddenly; it was as if she was as if everything had just shifted. Then it all of a sudden, everything went black.

"What do you mean Piper blinked?" Prue asked, dumbfounded. "I mean just what I said, she was sitting there, I was talking to her and then she was gone," Phoebe said, massaging her temples. "She couldn't have blinked, only warlocks blink," Paige said nervously. They sat in silence for a second until Leo orbing in broke it.

"What'd you find out?" Prue asked immediately. "The Elder's said what I told you, she was sensible and suddenly she's not," said Leo. Phoebe thought he looked more worried than usual and realized that something had to be wrong. "There's more?" she asked, halfway scared. "Well, they also told me something I sort of guessed…" he trailed off. "Leo, tell us now or we will find a spell that will blow you into a million orbs!" Prue threatened.

"She's… she's in the Underworld."

"Well, that's not that awful, all we have to do is go get her, right?" asked Paige. She wasn't sure what was bothering Leo, after all, they'd rescued people from the Underworld before. "Well, it wouldn't be except she's, sort of, there as…" "A million pieces of you Leo, shattered everywhere," Prue reminded him. "Look, this week, the week you've had with her, it never happened okay, someone's altered time," he said frowning.

"What do you mean by that?" Paige asked. Leo thought what he meant was pretty obvious, but he went on, "Well, see, there's a forty-eight hour window, it's a window opened right after a witch gets her power, it's where she can be swayed by good or evil." "But, Piper's window must be closed," Phoebe tried to contemplate what he was telling them and then… "Oh my God… Did someone… Did someone… Piper's not… Piper's nota warlock!"

Silence.

A/n: Okay, so keep in mind that I haven't written in, like, six months, ANYTHING, so I'm sorry this chapter is so bad! Especially since I just totally forgot every idea I had for this fic. Ooh well, I guess I'll update when I have time next (I apologize in advance if it's not for a while, I might have gotten into the good school but I really have to work on a couple other things to keep into it!)

Thanks for all the reviews, please keep them coming!


	6. Chapter Six

A/n: I am so totally doing better! It was only 4 months this time! Frick, I am so lazy. That's the only excuse I can give. I try to say things like, well I just can't multitask but I mean, I'm not doing something 24 freaking hours of the day! Heh… so that was an apology, somewhere in there. This chapter's gonna be pretty short because my friend's coming over and we're gonna ride bikes! Here's chapter 6:

-

"No. No no no no no! That is not, I repeat NOT possible!" Prue said obviously in denial. "We wouldn't remember anything about this week if that were possible." "Yeah well you've got to understand, these aren't upper level demons," Leo reminded them. "Well what are they then Leo?" Prue spat at him. "I don't know, that's for you to figure out," Leo told her calmly.

"Okay, so let's recap shall we? Our sister, newly found sister I might add, has become a warlock and we don't know the first freaking thing about anything?" Phoebe panicked. "Look, let's not freak out here. Leo, what the hell should we do?" Paige said failing to remain calm no matter how hardly she tried.

"Well… You might try looking through the Book," he suggested. "Leo we don't have time for the Elders witchy lessons, if you know something and you're not telling us I will personally feed you to one of those Jaguar things," Prue snapped at him. "Look Prue, the Elders know something, I know they know something, but they didn't tell me anything because as you guessed, this is one of their life lessons so just go look through the Book," Leo said trying not to get aggravated.

Prue glared at him as though she was debating with herself on whether or not to throw him at the wall. A second later she stormed off upstairs followed by Phoebe and Paige. Leo sighed and looked up before orbing off.

"Damn demons! Apparently taking her away once wasn't good enough for them!" Prue said to herself. She walked to the Book of Shadows and willed it to open and tell her what to do because she had no clue. "That would be too easy," Phoebe said having thought the same thing. "Why can't they just leave us alone," Prue looked on the verge of tears.

Phoebe and Paige ran over and hugged her. "Aw sweetie, come on… God knows we need to break down but we need to get Piper back now. Before she can hurt anyone…" Paige said not looking much better herself. Phoebe straightened herself up a bit and went to the book, "Come on Grams, Mom! We could really use you!" she cried to the roof. No one answered but Leo orbed in.

"Okay girls, you ready to go to the Underworld?" he asked. "What good will that do if we know nothing?" Paige asked back. "I'm not sure but sometimes you've got to trust them," he said glancing upward. Leo put his hand on Phoebe's shoulder, "Paige, take Prue and follow me."

-

"They still think we've altered time," the warlock grinned menacingly. "More important is that they still think the witch is evil," a young woman said coming out of the shadows. She morphed into Piper. "They'll come for her and when I leave no other options, they'll have to vanquish me," she said smiling. "I still don't see how you're sure they won't be able to," he said skeptically. "They'll been anticipating her to be a warlock, not an upper level demon. I imagine that the most they'll believe they have to do is hit me with one of their regular powers," she shrugged. "Now won't this be a party…"

-

A/n: Sorry for the shortness but it's 3:43 AM. That explains the suckiness of it also. Thanks to all my wonderful readers and reviewers who stick with this even though it should fall down a cliff, catch on fire and then burn in hell. Ooh wait, I think that's exactly what it's doing. Wow am I cranky… and lame. Okay, I'm not even gonna ask you to review because it's not worthy enough.


	7. DONE WITH FF

I'm sorry to inform all of you that this site has been shut down. Enough said. I don't have time, I haven't watched Charmed since the summer of 7th/8th grade, and it's the winter of 9th for me now. I can't do this, I'm not committed, I would say I'll miss it but I've lived without it and I don't. I did love it at once and I love all of you who loved it with me and stuck by me dearly. Good luck to all of you.


End file.
